Young, Dumb and Full of Death
Young, Dumb and Full of Death Season 1 Episode 7 Originally aired on October 23, 2011. Penis de Milo Way to Die #'911' On March 29, 1993, In Toronto, Canada. A sculptor chiseling away at his latest project is dumped by his attention (and sex) starved wife. Lonely, the sculptor decides to chisel a vaginal opening at the base of the statue and have sex with it. Exhausted from having sex with his work of art, he tries to get up, only to find himself stuck on the statue due to priapism. The sculptor screams for help, but no one comes to his aid. The sculptor then tries to wriggle out of it. The sculptor manages to free himself, but not before his unfinished statue crashes down on his chest, causing flail chest by shattering his ribs and asphyxiating him. Alt names - Sculpt-A-Death Homie Invasion/Homie's Dead Way to Die #'182' On August 16, 2006, In Durham, NC. On a hot summer night, a burglar breaks in and begins stealing things from the owners' home. The husband goes to stop the burglar, but gets hit in head with the burglar's baseball bat. The wife tries to revive her husband with CPR, but he doesn't awaken. Just as the story is about the end with the typical 1000 Ways to Die "Way to Die #" and title screen, the story is rewound to show that the husband did come back to life (as he had a rare condition called Lazarus syndrome in which victims who are supposedly dead are suddenly revived). As the burglar escapes, the husband confronts him. The burglar freaks out over the husband's revival and falls off his rope, dying of a skull fracture from hitting the cobblestone path below the balcony. Alt names - Home Invasion Nine Inch Nailed Way to Die #'232' On October 7, 1992, In Pullman, WA. Three men hired to clean a local dump waste time by rolling in a tire down a hill with a wooden ramp. The first man passes the ramp, but when the second man rolls down, the ramp collapses and exposes two nine-inch framing nails from the ramp, which puncture through the tire and sever his spinal cord, causing neurogenic shock. Alt names - R & RIP Shoots & Ladders Way to Die #'79' On April 10, 2000, In Melbourne, FL. Annoyed by his neighbor's barking dog, a miser shoots it with a pellet from a slingshot. However, while putting the slingshot back in the attic, a screw falls out of the ladder he is using, and he slips, falling backward and smacking his head against the hardwood floor. He soon dies from brain damage that stops his heart and breathing. Alt names - See You Ladder Sudden Death Way to Die #'619' On July 21, 2006, In Emmett, MI. A fantasy football fanatic annoys everyone at a sports bar with his repeated yells at players and shouting out how many points they gained or cost him in his fantasy league. When he tries to change the shown game to another more favorable one, he triggers a bar fight and manages to slip off, only for a piece of a shattered beer mug to fly towards him and pierce through his neck, slicing his jugular vein and carotid artery, causing him to bleed to death within moments. Alt names - Last Call Slayer Cake Way to Die #'881' On March 12, 2009, In Luverne, MN. A bakery owner fires her incompetent brother-in-law after days of putting up with his unhygienic habits and his lack of professionalism. Before the man leaves, he decorates several cakes with shocking and slanderous messages. The man then steps out, and ends up slipping and falling on his cake-decorating syringe, which lodges in his chest and pumps enough icing into his heart for the man to suffer a massive heart attack. Alt names - Heart Baker Gone Green Way to Die #'612' On March 17, 2007, In Los Angeles, CA. A rich socialite throws a St. Patrick's Day party and plans to show off the $3000 antique green dress she shoplifted, which contains Paris Green dye (a poisonous dye containing a chemical common in rat poison). During the raucous party, everyone gets drunk and hurls champagne all over the socialite and her dress. In the morning, while everyone wakes up with severe hangovers, she wakes up to find that she's been dyed green, then vomits green slime and dies of organ failure from the dye seeping into her skin. Alt names - Fashion Victim Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die.